


it must be your skin, i'm sinking in

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, brief vore mention, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Ryan’s silent for another beat, nervous laughter bubbling up. “The apartment isn’t haunted, don’t be- it’s not. Not gonna get my- get my hopes up.”Shane deserves a fucking award for not making a dick joke.





	it must be your skin, i'm sinking in

**Author's Note:**

> title from bush's glycerine which for once is way angstier than the fic lmao

Ryan shifts his weight between his knees, and Shane bites back the question begging at his lips. He isn’t sure if it’s over-exertion or boredom or pins and needles. He _hates_ not knowing stuff, forcibly reminds himself that Ryan is a big boy and will drop the ball or word if he needs to stop. 

He still can’t believe he allowed himself to be talked into this, is such a pushover for Ryan. (It’s because of the damn muscles, Ryan could push him off a cliff and he’d be thinking how those hands felt up his chest all too briefly.) 

Ryan settles again, and Shane gets lost in thought- trying to recall _how_ exactly Ryan conned him into this one. 

It was sometime earlier in the month, because even after they settled the scene itself, Shane insisted they do it on a Friday or Saturday night. Last weekend was their annual Knott’s Berry Farm Festival date, and Shane didn’t mind the extra time to reconsider everything. To do some research and see if there were any other safety rails he could slap on this kink train. 

The potential derailment had all started with a single sentence: “You, uh, you can’t check in on me though.” 

“What.” Shane said.

“It’ll ruin it- it’ll take me out of the scene. You know how my head works,” Ryan answered quickly. And that’s the rub of it right there, Shane knows exactly how Ryan’s mind works, could bring him past the line without Ryan realizing it.

“I trust you,” Ryan said. “And the moment it’s too much I’ll use our safe word.” 

The problem is Shane still doesn’t believe him. Sure, Ryan’s willing to safeword out the moment he knows it’s too much for him- but Ryan’s mind might not recognize it until it’s too late, and no kink is worth possible trauma. 

Shane tugged a hand through his hair, “I dunno, you’d need to be like doing something the entire time that took a bit of concentration.” 

Ryan’s lips pursed, “If you’re trying to get me to do the grape thing again-”

Shane laughed, “No, no- something easier. Like holding a ball, and if it drops I check in on you.” 

He sighed, “There’s no way you’ll do it without that?”

Shane raised an eyebrow, “Would you?” 

Ryan glared, obviously wanting to say yes. “…fine. I expect you to go all out then.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Like screaming might happen.” 

“Mhmm.”

“Shane I mean it!” 

He took Ryan’s hands, meeting his eyes, “Baby, you get scared at nothing. If I ‘go all out’ you’d probably have a heart attack.” 

Ryan pouts but didn’t argue the point. “What are you gonna do then?” 

Shane grins, “Nothing. Maybe I’ll open a window if I wanna see you wet your pants.” 

“Asshole,” Ryan declared, but he doesn’t snatch his hands back. 

“I promise by the end of the night, there will be fear.” 

Ryan’s pupils dilate, and oh Shane’s going to enjoy this even more than he thought. He squeezed his hands, “I just have one last question for you.” 

Ryan nods, “Yeah, hit me.” 

“Do you want me to be myself or someone else? Some _thing_ else?” 

His breath catches, and Shane can only wonder which way Ryan assumed it would happen. 

“For- for this time, you.” 

And that’s how two weekends later Ryan comes to be tied to their ceiling fan, kneeling on their bed, baseball loosely clasped in his hands, blindfolded and completely naked. 

Shane had left the bedroom early on, heavy boots stomping to the living room and putting on the history channel. Sock clad and near silent he returned, slowly sitting down in the doorway. 

There’s faint cannon-fire from the television, and Ryan jolts, recognizing the sound late. 

“Stupid history channel, stupid Shane,” he mutters. “I’m way hotter than some stupid reenacters.”

Shane has to bite down on his lips to keep the laugh silent, can’t mess up so early. 

“I should eat his dick,” Ryan continues, and even if the language isn’t sexy the memories it brings to mind are and-

“Just slice it off, throw it on a bun. Add some mustard and relish and who commissioned the hot daga now?” Ryan cackles and Shane’s beginning to reconsider if this was the best idea. 

Ryan’s nose scrunches up, “Huh. Guess he really might be downstairs.” 

…that sly little evil genius. Oh, Ryan’s _so_ in for it now. 

“I swear if you’re here being all creepy silent, I’m not helping with laundry for a month.” 

And now that Shane knows Ryan’s trying to get a rise out of him, it’s easier to stay hidden. Shane stares at his boyfriend, oblivious and uncaring of the passing time. Ryan twitches at any noise, muscles bunching beautifully in the dim light. He looks like a kinky renaissance painting, in the best of ways. The dark purple rope that loops around his wrists is gorgeous, and Shane almost wishes he had the patience to make a full rope harness tonight. (But then he wouldn’t be able to see all of Ryan’s glorious skin, and really- nothing can beat that.) 

Thunder claps outside, a sudden downpour starting, and Ryan shrieks. He calms down relatively quickly, murmuring to himself that it’s only the weather. 

Using his distraction and the new noisiness, Shane sneaks over to the bed, as close as he dares. There’s a foot or so of room, and Shane refrains from a cartoonish evil cackle. Instead, he exhales as softly as possible while pursing his lips to make a stream of air. 

Ryan _screams_. 

He screams for a solid minute, curses and interjections mixed in. When he finally stops, he’s completely silent for a bit. His head turns a few times, clearly listening, and Shane’ s careful not to move a single muscle. 

“That better be you Shane.” 

He’s silent for another beat, nervous laughter bubbling up. “The apartment isn’t haunted, don’t be- it’s not. Not gonna get my- get my hopes up.” 

Shane deserves a fucking award for not making a dick joke. 

It takes a while before Ryan settles again, and more than once he’s worried he breathes a little too loud. But Ryan hasn’t said anything or dropped the ball, and Shane’s patience has withered now that he’s started. (Now that he’s close enough to Ryan to reach out and touch him, now that he could make him scream for an entirely different reason.)

He blows air at him again, aiming for his neck and is rewarded with a shriek and Ryan’s shoulders trying to hunch up. There’s a worrying creak when Ryan pulls too hard on the ropes, and yeah okay- he can admit tying him there was a terrible idea. Definitely not something to do again. 

“Ryannn,” he calls in his best creepy-doll voice, “I’m hooome-” 

He cuts himself off with a sneeze, completely ruining the effect, and Ryan gasps out a laugh. He hops on the bed, sliding up right behind him. 

Ryan leans back into him with a content sigh, a wave of heat, “Mmm, I was gettin’ cold.” 

“Ghostly cold?”

“Oh fuck you-” Ryan’s voice breaks off into a moan as Shane grabs his dick. He’s hard- already leaking- and next time Shane needs a better way to keep track of that. Ryan jerks forward in his hand and then presses his ass back, and Shane groans at the tightness in his jeans. There’s a reason he didn’t take them off that’s feeling flimsier with every twitch of Ryan’s hips. He wanted this to last longer- doesn’t have Ryan’s refractory time any more- wanted the whole first scary scene to be an awesome sundae with terrifying whipped cream and a cherry on top. 

Instead Ryan’s moaning and dripping and grinding against him, and Shane doesn’t even realize how close he is until he’s biting Ryan’s shoulder and coming in his pants. 

“Fuck _Shane_ ,” Ryan groans, tilting his head back against him. 

He mouths against his neck, vainly trying to collect himself and jerk Ryan off with some semblance of rhythm. “Just like that baby, you look so good. You should see yourself, gonna raw you so hard in a few hours-” 

Ryan’s laughter is mixed with a moan, ejaculating all over his stomach and Shane’s fist. “You jackass,” Ryan pants, slumping against him. 

“Mhmm,” Shane agrees, unwinding the rope from his wrists, thumbs pressing over the flesh to make sure they weren’t too tight. 

Ryan snorts, recognizing the action, and tossing the baseball to the floor. “Those were loose enough that I could’ve freed myself, they didn’t cut off any circulation.” 

Shane drops a kiss to his bicep, “Can never be too careful with the masterpieces.” 

“Dork,” he says fondly as Shane slips the blindfold off next. 

“Putting the d in dork,” Shane agrees. 

Ryan turns to him with a grin, eyes bright. “Terrible. You’re lucky I already fell in love with you.” 

“Tripping you does have its perks.” 

Ryan laughs softly, laying down and tugging Shane down with him. 

Shane hesitates, “You don’t want me to clean you up? Grab a bite or anything?” 

Ryan shakes his head, fingers slipping up Shane’s shirt. “Nah, just wanna sleep for a bit.” 

“Cuddling?” Shane says with a grin, wrapping an arm around him. “Sticky cuddling? Soon to be stuck cuddling?” 

Ryan looks down at his stomach with a wince. “…yeah. I don’t wanna- move or-” he yawns big, “bathtime after a nap, yeah?” 

“Sure thing baby,” Shane says, and kisses his forehead.


End file.
